Una noche en Pueblo Paleta
by Tailiye
Summary: Por fin, Green y Red se atreven a confesar lo que sienten uno por el otro, para poder pasar juntos una velada muy apasionada en casa de Green. (Contiene NamelessShipping/OriginalShipping)


Como líder de gimnasio, tengo muchas arduas tareas todos los días, usualmente las cumplo fácil y un poco mecánicamente.

¿Qué diablos me pasa?-Pensé mientras regresaba a mi último Pokémon a su cápsula.-¡No puede ser que me haya vencido tan fácil!

Entregué la medalla correspondiente y salí a tomar aire a la Isla Canela.

Desde hacía días antes, todo se volvía monótono:

Batallas de gimnasio perdidas, comer, dormir...Este no era el Green que había derrotado a la Elite 4 hacía ya 2 años atrás. Algo me inquietaba.

Tras analizarlo un rato, me di cuenta. ¡Claro! Red vendrá de visita por primera vez en mucho tiempo, seguramente ese idiota es lo que me hacía sentir inseguro...Tonto Red, siempre opacandome, cada vez que mencionaba que venía de Pueblo Paleta sólo conseguía: "¡Como el Gran Campeón Red!" Eso me tenía enfermo.

Pasaron 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6 días, no había señales de Red por ningún lado, empezaba a perder la esperanza de verlo otra vez en casa.

La puesta del sol de hacía presente cuando una figura apareció al norte del pueblo. Era Red, tan triunfante y alardeando de sus triunfos como siempre. Yo estaba saliendo del laboratorio de mi abuelo cuando lo vi. De sus ojos casi salían lágrimas por volver a ver un paisaje tan nostálgico para él.

-Green...-dijo secamente al acercarse a mi.

-Red...-Respondí burlándome de su tono de voz-¿Qué hace por aquí el Señor-vivo-como-ermitaño-en-la-montaña?

Mi amigo decidió pasarme de largo sin responder a mi arrogante pregunta.

Después de 2 horas de estar con su madre, oí que tocó a la puerta en mi casa. Yo no abrí. Oí las voces alegres de mi hermana y mi abuelo por su reencuentro con el chico de la gorra.

Ese pedazo de torpe siempre ha sido un maleducado, entró a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta o hacer mucho ruido, ¿Acaso quería sorprenderme?

-Green, quiero que sepas algo.-Me susurró al oído-Te amo.

¿Qué diablos acababa de decirme? ¿E-es que sabe que yo siento lo mismo por él? Era un momento incomodísimo.

Las palabras habían salido sobrando, así que simplemente lancé mis labios contra los suyos. Frente a frente, viéndonos fijamente. Red cerró los ojos y tomó la iniciativa para un beso apasionado y húmedo, el cual sin dudarlo respondí inmediatamente.

-¿Qu-quieres pasar la noche en mi casa?-Pregunté.

-Será un honor.

Volvimos a besarnos una última vez antes de bajar a cenar, para después alistarnos para dormir.

Red se relajaba en la bañera cuando irrumpí en el cuarto de baño. El chico de la mirada rojo brillante se tapó los ojos cuando comencé a despojarme de mis vestimentas diciendo:

-Creo que ahorraremos tiempo y agua si tomamos el baño juntos, ¿No crees?

-Su-supongo...

Me senté frente a él, que no dejaba de mirarme de pies a cabeza muy curioso sobre mi cuerpo.

-Oh vamos, idiota, soy un hombre igual que tú, no deberías sorprenderte.-Dije tratando de mantener la calma y disimular tanto mis nervios como el rubor de mis mejillas.

Todo lo que conseguí del él en el baño fueron un par de besos, abrazos y algunos contactos subidos de tono, pero nada completamente sexual. Qué decepción.

Por fin, hora de dormir, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad tan única que tenía con mi rival.

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar.

Abracé a Red por detrás pegando mucho mi cuerpo al suyo, se le notaba nervioso.

Me repetí una y otra ves que debía estar tranquilo, cosa que me fue imposible dada la escena, tan imposible me fue, que ya habían caído todas las prendas que llevábamos puestas. Yo seguía acercándome y frotándome contra él, ya no creía resistir mucho más, y fue cuando lo hice: Invadí su interior.

Al parecer, tan repentina intromisión le había provocado un poco de dolor a mi amante, que en ese momento no dijo nada sobre eso.

-Gr-green, ¿Q-qué haces?-Dijo cortadamente por la fuerza de mis movimientos.-¡Gr-green!

Hice que se diera la vuelta, podía ver su espalda, fría y suave como el resto de su piel.

Seguí haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, un par de veces Red me pidió que me detuviera, pero en el fondo, se le notaba el gozo, así que no paré.

-¡Re-red...!(Ahora el gritón era yo, seguramente mi Abuelo y mi hermana escucharon eso)

Bajé un poco más mis manos, dándome cuenta de que mi compañero estaba tocándose a sí mismo mientras yo hacía lo mío; Con razón ya no se quejaba de algún dolor.

-¡Gr-green!

Justo después de ese grito, sentí cómo mis manos se mojaron, cosa que provocó que me viniera también.

Agitados, los 2 nos separamos veloces, nos abrazamos, nos besamos un par de veces más y caímos dormidos profundamente víctimas del cansancio.

Los pidgey ya habían empezado su ronda matutina de molestia, mis ojos ya se habían abierto, mientras Red seguía dormido junto a mi.

Un suave beso en los labios bastó para devolverlo a la realidad.

-¿Green? ¿Ayer, en verdad...?

-Sí, ¿Acaso lo olvidaste, zoquete?

-No me llames más así, anoche te demostré lo mucho que te amo, deberías considerar tratarme mejor.

-Lo consideraré, sólo recuerda que te enamoraste del Green que te trata mal, y, este Green se enamoró de ti, Red.

-Siempre tienes las palabras correctas.

El chico de pelo negro se levantó, buscando su ropa interior.

-Green, ¿No has visto...?-Red me volteó a ver, dándose cuenta de que yo la traía puesta.

-¿Quieres que te la devuelva? ¿No prefieres que a cambio te dé la mía? Así podremos llevarnos un recuerdo del otro.

-Trato hecho.

Después de esa noche tan agradable, me sentía listo para volver a la monotonía de la vida diaria de líder de gimnasio estándar. No me molestaba en lo absoluto regresar a mis quehaceres habituales, seguramente a Red tampoco.

Ahora la pregunta era: ¿Cuándo nos volveríamos a ver?


End file.
